Without You
by TheIceRose
Summary: Stan messes up, and Kyle stops being his best friend.
1. The Mistake

"Let's play truth or dare!" Bebe Steven chirped, flipping a strand of curly blonde hair over her shoulder and winking at her best friend Wendy who was sitting calmly beside her boyfriend Stan Marsh as he was in a heated discussion with his best friend Kyle.

"No! Oh no! Last time that turned out with my parents in a divorce!" Stan interrupted, turning away from his red haired best friend for only a fraction of a second, then went right back to talking in aggressive hushed tones.

"Oh come on hippie boy! Last time you wanted to play it to kiss her, and we all know you've already fucked her so why the hell not?" Cartman argued.

"Fuck you Cartman!" Stan and Wendy both shouted, flipping him off, while Bebe sniggered and Kyle rolled his eyes and muttered something that seemed like "whore".

"Plus, last time Bebe wanted to play it so she could kiss Kyle," Wendy explained, glaring daggers at Cartman while he mimicked her.

"And lord knows that won't happen again," Bebe scoffed, filing her nails with a nail file she grabbed out of her purse.

"Says the slut who cheated on me," Kyle laughed, "And then got an STD,"

"Screw you asshole!" Bebe screamed, throwing the nail file at Cartman, which hit Kenny by mistake.

"Ow," Kenny said, pulling the metal object out of his arm, and then turned to calm down Butters who was freaking out at the sight of blood on his boyfriend.

"Don't call Kyle an asshole," Stan sighed, picking up Bebe's nail file and handing it back to her.

"Aw! Guys, he's sticking up for his boyfriend," Cartman teased, grinning when both Stan and Kyle threatened to kick his ass.

"Wendy!" Bebe shouted, "Truth or dare?"

"Hm, dare," the raven haired girl smiled, squeezing Stan's hand even though he didn't seem to notice.

"I dare you to… go flash someone on the street," Bebe smiled devilishly.

"…" Wendy stared at her, mouth agape, and turned to Stan, expecting him to say something.

"Dude, shut the fuck up," Stan muttered to Kyle, who looked like he was ready to punch Stan in the jaw.

"Stan, I'm going to go flash someone on the street," Wendy said, her voice raised a pitch.

"Yeah well you're a lying sack of shit," Kyle muttered to Stan.

"Then why the hell do you keep hanging out with me?" Stan sneered.

"I honestly have no idea," Kyle said, glaring at the football quarterback.

"Ugh!" Wendy screamed, and got up to go outside. Everyone followed except Stan and Kyle, who continued to shout profanities at each other.

Cartman watched intently as Wendy lifted her shirt up, and Craig, who just happened to be driving by with his boyfriend Thomas, just about hit a mailbox.

As the rest headed back into the house, Stan and Kyle seemed to be friends again.

"Did the lovers make up?" Cartman asked, snickering.

"Shut up dude," Stan sighed, and Kyle just glared and flipped him off.

"Alright, Cartman, your turn," Wendy said "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Cartman smiled at her.

"Alright, did you or did you not, bring your mother to my house begging my parents to stop me from beating you up in fourth grade?" Wendy asked.

"…Fucking bitch," Cartman muttered, "Yes Wendy I did…"

"Ha! I got proof! I finally did it Stan!" Wendy grinned, grabbing him by his jacket collar and kissing him.

Stan just smiled and put his arm around her, and Kyle tightened his hands into fists.

"Yeah yeah, shut it hoe," Cartman said. "Stan, truth or dare?"

"Truth," Stan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Wendy or Kyle?" Cartman smirked.

"…What?" Stan asked, seeming truly shocked at the question.

"You heard me. Wendy or Kyle?" Cartman repeated.

"…" All eyes were on Stan as he gaped at the brunette boy.

"Wendy," he finally said.

Wendy smiled and kissed him on the cheek, and Kyle lost all color in his face.

Kyle stood up slowly and looked every person in the group in the eye.

"Fuck you all," he hissed, and left.


	2. The Consequence

Stan watched Wendy leave his house at about eleven at night. She looked perfect, her black hair perfectly straight and her clothes looked freshly ironed and not a single thing was out of place.

And yet his clothes were rumpled, his hair disheveled, his bed was messed up beyond recognition, and he figured she smelled like perfume while he smelled like sex.

She turned and waved to him at the end of the block, and when he waved back, she continued on her way.

Immediately he pulled out his cell phone and text Kyle, whom he hadn't spoken to since Kyle had walked out of his house a couple hours earlier.

'Kyle, I'm really sorry' he sent.

He then proceeded to clean up his room while waiting for Kyle to text back, but no reply ever came.

He checked his phone what seemed like every five minutes, but Kyle never text him back.

Stan finally gave up and called his friend, but Kyle didn't pick up the phone.

Stan felt sick to his stomach, Kyle always answered his texts and phone calls, was Kyle okay? He needed to know, so he decided to walk to Kyle's house to see his friend in person.

Ike answered the door when Stan knocked, and peered at the older boy with an angry face.

"Kyle doesn't want to see you," he said, trying to close the door, but Stan pushed it back open.

"Ike, please," Stan begged, "You know me, let me talk to Kyle,"

"I know you fucked him over," Ike glared at Stan, and tried to shut the door once more.

"No Ike!" Stan said forcefully, pushing the door open and running up the stairs.

"Stan!" Ike yelled, "KYLE! HE'S HERE!"

Stan heard a door slam and lock; he could only figure it was Kyle's.

"Kyle, please open the door," Stan sighed, resting his head on Kyle's door.

There was no reply.

"Kyle, you know that I can get into your room…" Stan sighed, knocking and jiggling the doorknob.

Kyle remained silent.

Stan groaned and pulled a bobby pin out from his jacket pocket, stuck it in the doorknob and twisted.

Kyle flinched as he heard the lock pop and quickly ran into his bathroom, locking that door behind him as well.

Stan entered the room and saw a flash of red hair and then the bathroom door was shut, and that door locked as well.

"Ky-yle" Stan taunted, closing Kyle's bedroom door and locking it behind him.

Kyle was really starting to bug him with this vow of silence thing.

Stan jimmy-rigged the bathroom door, and was surprised to find Kyle staring at him, looking terrified and backed up against the sink.

"Get out," Kyle said, his words sounding firm, but his eyes showed his possible submission.

Stan put his hands on the bathroom mirror and leaned over Kyle, who was right in the middle of both his arms.

"Do you really want me to leave?" Stan asked, leaning down and kissing Kyle's neck, making the Jewish boy moan and twist his fingers into Stan's black hair, eventually tilting his head up to meet the taller boy's lips.

Stan kicked the bathroom door shut and grabbed Kyle's waist, moving their hips together and grunting at the friction. Kyle was writhing with pleasure as Stan ravished his neck and mouth.

"S-stop," Kyle panted, when Stan began to rub him through his jeans.

"Why?" Stan smiled, nibbling on Kyle's ear, knowing it was a weak spot for him.

"We went over this today! Didn't you hear a damn word I said?" Kyle asked, pushing him away and glaring at him.

"Yes," Stan sighed, stepping away from the pissed off Kyle and crossing his arms over his chest.

"I said I was sick and tired of being the person you cheat with Wendy on! Damn it I deserve some respect and I am getting none from you!" Kyle said, poking Stan in the chest for good measure.

"Well what do you want Kyle?" Stan groaned, fixing his jacket which had been crumpled during their make out session.

"I want… well to be honest Stan; I don't want anything from you. Before I wanted you to choose me over Wendy, but you were already faced with that question, and you chose her, so now I really just want you to leave, and not bother me ever again," Kyle said, fixing his messed up hair and staring at Stan with a look Stan didn't recognize in Kyle's emerald green eyes.

Nothing.

Normally Stan saw anger, love, desire, in their darker times sadness and despair, but this was a look someone would give a passer-by in the mall or something.

"Kyle," Stan said, genuinely worried about his relationship with his best friend, "I love you,"

"I love you too Stan, I probably always will," Kyle said with a sad smile. "But you chose Wendy, and I'm through with this,"

Stan gaped as Kyle exited the bathroom and sat down at his desk and began studying.

"You should probably leave now," Kyle said, not even bothering to look at his former best friend.

"…And I'll see you tomorrow at school right?" Stan asked.

"You'll probably see me sure," Kyle shrugged, "But Stan, we're not friends, we're not anything anymore," he clarified.

"And how do I change that?" Stan asked.

"If you honestly want to, you'll figure it out," Kyle mused.

Stan left Kyle's house racking his brain for a way to make Kyle his friend, lover, whatever again.

"I have to prove to him he's more important than Wendy," Stan said aloud, but instead of feeling elated at the idea, his stomach dropped instead.

Maybe he didn't want Kyle to be more important than Wendy…

* * *

Hey there, sorry about the last one, I know it sucked; bad. But hopefully I'll get better at this, I don't really like writing stories, as you can tell I love oneshots.

This one is for lillie andrews, who liked the first story Wishful Thinking, and wanted one that was more mature.

I offered a oneshot, but she likes stories, so here ya go =]


	3. The Question

At school the next morning, Stan told Wendy that Kyle was pissed off at him, and was refusing to speak to him anymore.

"That sucks dear," Wendy said absentmindedly proof-reading Bebe's English paper before class.

"But he was my best friend and now I don't know what to do," Stan whined, hoping she would come up with an answer; like Kyle had when Wendy had broken up with him for Token in third grade.

"Stan, honey, I feel bad for you, I really do, but I'm trying to do something okay?" Wendy said, touching his cheek and kissing him on the nose.

"But," Stan tried again.

"Stan," Wendy warned, giving him 'the look' and putting a finger to her lips.

Stan was mortified in front of his girlfriend and her best friend, and there was no Kyle there to talk to about it. His eyes searched for Kyle, and saw him talking to Kenny and Butters, who seemed to be consoling him.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kenny," Stan told Wendy, who just nodded and circled an incorrect sentence on Bebe's paper and wrote a note off to the side.

Stan saw Kyle look up, and his eyes grow wide. He mumbled something to the two blondes that were standing next to him, and rush off towards his first class.

"Hey guys," Stan greeted his two friends, who looked at him with pity.

"Hi," Butters said slowly, grasping Kenny's hand while Kenny raised his other hand in a pathetic wave.

"What was Kyle talking about?" Stan asked, following Kyle's red hair until it disappeared into a classroom.

"W-well I don't know if w-we should be telling you that," Butters stammered.

"Oh come on guys! Kenny, you know me, tell me," Stan pressured.

"How would you feel if Kyle said someone was more important than you?" Kenny asked, then pulled Butters off so Stan could ponder that questions by his lonesome.

Stan sulked back to Wendy, who seemed to be finished with Bebe's paper, and was waiting for him with a kind smile on her face.

"Did Kenny have any help about Kyle?" she asked, handing Stan his backpack and taking his hand.

"Not really," Stan sighed, as Wendy lead him over to the locker bay.

"I think it might be because of what you said yesterday," Wendy admitted, pulling out her notebook for her first class. "Remember when we first got together sophomore year? He seemed really put out because we started spending so much time together and then you guys made that deal, where you two would hang out every Thursday," she said.

"Yeah…" Stan said, remembering that night.

* * *

Kyle had been really depressed for the first week or so that Stan and Wendy were dating, at first Stan didn't notice due to the feelings people have within the first couple weeks of dating someone, but Wendy pointed it out, and so Stan went over to Kyle's to talk to him on a Thursday.

"I give up dude," Kyle had said, his eyes on the ground, looking utterly defeated.

"On what?" Stan asked, patting his friend on the shoulder, trying to be as supportive as he could in his confused state.

"Forget it," Kyle muttered, turning to walk out of his room, but Stan grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

Kyle had turned and kissed him, surprising Stan completely. Kyle had a tight hold on his jacket and Stan felt his stomach flutter. He began kissing Kyle back, holding his best friend tight as he roamed his mouth with his tongue.

"Wendy," Stan breathed, breaking away for a second before Kyle attacked his mouth once more.

"Doesn't have to know," Kyle grinned, his eyes flicking to the door, which was thankfully locked.

Stan nodded enthusiastically, pushing Kyle down onto the bed and continuing to kiss the life out of him.

* * *

"Look Stan, eventually Kyle is going to have to realize that he may be your best friend, but I'm your girlfriend, he would have chosen Bebe over you too when they were together," Wendy explained, giving him a smile that she probably thought would make everything better.

"Yeah," Stan said, but he had suddenly felt sick. Would Kyle have really chosen Bebe over him? But Bebe was so… she didn't love Kyle like Stan did, she didn't even know him, she didn't know what while they were dating Kyle and him were fooling around every damn Thursday! She hadn't gone through all they did when they were children; there was no way Kyle would choose anyone over him!

"And on the plus side, now I get you on Thursdays as well," Wendy giggled playfully. Stan gave a short laugh and nodded, walking Wendy to class.

There would be no more Thursdays with Kyle, no more conversations about the crazy shit they went through when they were kids. He could think of countless times where he had let Kyle down.

He had chosen Wendy over him when Kyle needed him because Ike had been kidnapped by aliens.

He had abandoned Kyle because Kyle didn't feel comfortable dressing as a metro-sexual.

He had broken a pact with Kyle that he wouldn't get into the High School Musical craze.

And what had Kyle done after all those things?

Forgave him.

He didn't deserve someone like Kyle, someone who put up with all his crap, who continued to put someone else's needs before his own, even though he was treated like crap by the person over and over again.

When Stan met Wendy after their first hour class he decided to ask her a question.

"What would you have done if I had chosen Kyle?" he asked.

"…I would have broken up with you," Wendy said darkly, "And you shouldn't be asking questions like that, it's pissing me off…" she said, turning and leaving him standing alone in the locker bay.

Stan decided Kyle had taken it much better in real life than Wendy hypothetically had.


	4. The Decision

Wendy was pissed off at Stan throughout lunch, she wasn't talking to him very much, and what she was saying was short, curt, and so passive aggressive it was basically cut-throat.

Stan was cursing Eric Cartman for ever asking that stupid question, because it had really fucked up his life. He saw Kyle sitting across from Kenny and Butters at a table a ways away. A sudden terrible thought struck him; Kyle could end him.

If he told about the affair they were having, Wendy would break up with him, and then he would be ultimately all alone, because Kyle was done with him, and Wendy would be done with him, Kenny and Butters were already on Kyle's side, and the rest of the school would be on Wendy's.

He gripped his thighs and stared hard at Kyle, they both had promised not to tell anyone about what they did, and yet, what was that saying?

Hell hath no wrath like a woman (or in this case; a Jewish boy) scorned.

Stan wanted to run over to Kyle, and make him promise not to tell anyone, but he figured one wrong move with Wendy and he would wind up single.

He really did love Wendy, he loved the way she made him feel, and she honestly seemed to care about him, she wanted what was best for him, and he really respected her. She was beautiful and he was physically attracted to her, he didn't want to mess thing up with her.

"You're beautiful," Stan murmured to Wendy, moving a piece of hair away from the nape of her neck to plant a kiss there.

"Hm," she nodded, smiling slightly, she took his hand under the table and looked up into his eyes.

"I'm sorry for upsetting you," Stan said; he wasn't lying about that. "You know I'd choose you over Kyle,"

Now that part might be a lie, it might not be; he was still figuring that out.

Wendy forgave him, and to prove it, kissed him passionately. When the world stopped spinning, Stan looked up to find Kyle biting his lip, Kenny giving him a look of disappointment, and Butters was doing his best to glare at him.

Wendy began chatting with him and stood up from the lunch table, and Stan followed her, knowing that the table of his (most likely, or at least soon to be) former friends was watching him. The rest of the day went by smoothly, until Stan got home, and a pissed off Butters accompanied by an amused Kenny showed up on his doorstep.

"He loves you!" Butters said in a voice slightly louder than normal. "And yet you treat him like crap!"

Stan stared at Kenny, wondering if he was going to add anything, but the taller boy simply shook his head.

"I love him too," Stan began, but was interrupted.

"Bullshit!" Butters argued, and might have continued, but his outburst pissed Stan off.

"Bullshit?" Stan seethed "I have loved Kyle since I was eight; maybe not in the way that I do now, but I loved him as a friend, and then something like a brother, and now I am in love with him. I care more about him than I care about myself so don't you ever say that I don't love him because I care more about him than you'll ever know!"

"Hey now…" Kenny said, reminding Stan that Butters had feelings too.

"Sorry," Stan sighed, "Sorry Butters, you just kinda…"

"Got the truth out of you?" Butters asked with a coy smile on his face.

"Look, I get what you guys are trying to do, and if Wendy wasn't in the picture, do you really think we'd even be having this discussion?" Stan asked feeling exhausted.

"We'll be leaving then," Kenny said, taking Butters hand and leaving Stan standing alone in his doorway.

Stan was just about to go inside, when he saw Kyle walking home down the street.

"KYLE!" he yelled, running towards the boy, who seemed to honestly consider sprinting home, but stayed. "I'm in love with you," Stan said, breathless from running.

"That's nice," Kyle said in a dismissive tone, his green eyes didn't seem so bright today Stan noted, and Kyle looked like he hadn't slept at all the night before.

"You know I love Wendy," Stan blurted out, and then cursed himself when Kyle flinched at his sentence. "But I love you too! Please, I don't know how to be without you," he said.

"And you think telling me cliché lies will help? Stan Marsh, I will always hate you for the way you treated me," Kyle seemed to get a bit of his spark back, but as soon as it came it was gone.

"Kyle you never cared before! When we started doing… what we did, and I freaked out about what Wendy would think, you said no one ever had to know, you said you would never make me choose between you two," Stan pleaded.

"And I didn't, Cartman did, and you didn't choose the person who stuck by you through everything," Kyle said, pushing past Stan and continuing to walk home.

"Kyle wait!" Stan called, catching up with him. "What do you want from me? Do you want me to break up with Wendy and be with you?"

Kyle turned to face him slowly, a single tear falling.

"I would never ask that of you," he said, "But I'm no longer waiting around for you".

And with that; Kyle walked away.

Stan felt like half of his body was trying to detach itself from the other half, and it was split perfectly down the middle.

Kyle or Wendy? His best friend or his girlfriend?

He had chosen Wendy over Kyle countless times, and look where he was now, Kyle was fed up, he had no best friend, and a secret that could potentially destroy him.

But if he chose Kyle over Wendy, well he had never done that. It was unknown territory, and that scared the crap out of him. He liked being with Wendy because she was what was comfortable to him, she was normality; something he craved.

And yet, Kyle was normal to him to, he had always hung out with Kyle, always been best friends with him, and for the two previous years his normality had been cheating on Wendy every Thursday night.

He watched Kyle enter his house, without a second look at him, and made up his mind.

He pulled out his cell phone and sent a text.

'I need to talk to you, meet me at Stark's Pond'


	5. The Choice

Stan was sitting on a bench at Stark's Pond, taking slow deep breaths.

He was about to fuck up all that he ever had, he would lose his whole life in the next few moments.

And he completely deserved it.

He watched as two people who knew each other met up on the sidewalk, and then both turned to walk towards him.

Wendy was pissed off, he could tell from the strut in her step and the look in her eye; and Kyle looked miserable, with his shoulders slumped and was meekly walking beside Wendy.

"What the hell is this about Stan?" Wendy shrieked, pointing to both herself and Kyle, "So help me God if you are doing what I think you're doing I will beat the fucking shit out of you!"

"Stan, don't be stupid," Kyle sighed, "If you're doing what I think you're doing just stop, I don't care, I've stopped caring,"

"Exactly," Stan said, his eyes moving back and forth between the raven haired girl and the red haired boy.

"Stan you have 5 seconds," Wendy hissed, taking off her jacket and putting her hair up in a bun, reminding Stan of when she beat the crap out of Cartman in fourth grade.

"Stan!" Kyle said a bit more forcefully, but nowhere close to Wendy's angry tone, "Shut the hell up!"

"I cheated on you," Stan said bluntly, staring at Wendy; and for once she was speechless. "Every Thursday since sophomore year,"

"God dammit," Kyle muttered, turning to leave.

"Stay, just for a bit more," Stan asked, figuring he would be worthless to both in a matter of minutes.

"I am in love with the both of you," he explained, and Wendy gasped, while Kyle raised his eyebrows in surprise.

"Why didn't you tell me this?" Wendy asked, and Stan was shocked at how calm she was currently being about the situation.

"Because I didn't want you to leave me," he answered simply, it might not have been a great reason, but it was the truth.

"And how did this start?" she asked, taking a seat beside Stan, putting her face in her hands.

"…" Stan took a moment to look at Kyle, who seemed like he was going to throw up at any moment.

"I" Kyle stared to say, but Stan interrupted him.

"I was attracted to him, and one night it just happened," Stan explained, and for a moment Kyle looked relieved, but then got angry… really angry.

"I told him I gave up, because I liked him for a long time, and I was sick and tired of watching him date you, and so I explained that I was done with waiting for him," Kyle spoke for the first time, and Stan felt relieved that Kyle was telling the truth.

"It escalated from there, and I kept wanting more and more because dammit if he honestly loved you he would have said no, he would have pushed me away, but he had to be a complete ass and keep me on a string while keeping you in the dark!" Kyle said, his voice rising and getting angrier by the second.

"And why are you telling me this now?" Wendy asked, and Stan knew by the tone in her voice it was her last question.

"Because I was sick and tired of not being his first choice, and when he picked you over me, it was the last straw. Stan freaked out, and he called us here for whatever reason," Kyle explained. "But I'm sick of sitting here hearing what I already know, Stan, from now on, leave me alone," he said, flipping Stan off and walking off towards his house.

"Who would you pick?" Wendy asked in a soft voice.

"Kyle," Stan said, without a moment's hesitation.

"Why?" Wendy asked.

"Because I've chosen you over him for years, and I think he deserves to be picked first, plus, I know what my life would be like with you, and I like what I thought it would be," Stan said.

"That doesn't seem like love to me," Wendy said, "I love you Stan, you know that, so far it just seems like you're dating him because you feel bad for him,"

"No," Stan gave a short laugh, " I mean, I do feel bad for him, but I'm honestly in love with him, and the reason I'd choose him over you is that I've been without you before, and while I love being with you, I know I can deal without you. I've never been without Kyle until now, and I can't handle it. I need him, more than I need anyone else," Stan said. "I'm really sorry,"

"Well, I think I've heard all I need to hear," Wendy said, standing up and fixing her skirt. "Goodbye Stan, as I'm sure you know you're single now," she said.

"I figured," Stan nodded, sitting back on the bench and sighing.

"I would tell people why we broke up to completely ruin your pathetic excuse for a life, but I think you've done just fine with that," Wendy said. "We will never be together ever again, have fun being alone for the rest of your life,"

Stan watched her leave, he had finally gotten what he deserved, and he was all alone.

The next day at school Wendy was dating Token, and while she didn't speak to Stan at all, she didn't give him glares either.

Kyle was once again with Kenny and Butters, and seemed to be trying his hardest to not look at Stan, who was completely isolated from the rest of the school.

Stan hoped day two of being a leper at the school would be easier than the first as he drove home, after giving Kyle, Kenny, and Butters a glance, which was not returned.

He felt invisible, and it sucked. He decided to go for a walk with Sparky, and as he was walking around the neighborhood, Sparky must have caught the scent of something, because he darted off, yanking the leash out of Stan's hands.

Stan sprinted after his dog right in the middle of the street and heard tires screeching. He didn't even bother to look up at the oncoming car or try and run out of its way, he figured it was inevitable. So he closed his eyes, and simply waited.


	6. The Accident

Kyle left the meeting with Stan and Wendy, he didn't want to be there when she forgave him, they kissed and made up and all that crap.

He was sick of it, the whole thing. Stan, Wendy, hell, even South Park. He wanted to leave. He decided to go over to Butter's house, figuring Kenny would be there as well.

Sure enough, when Butters opened the door, Kenny smirked at him from Butter's couch.

"Can I talk to you guys?" Kyle asked, as Butters stepped aside to let him into the house.

"W-well sure Kyle," Butters gave him a friendly smile and went into the kitchen, probably to get Kyle some cocoa, the official South Park drink for discussing personal topics.

Kenny simply stared at him until Butters came back with a mug of hot chocolate, and placed it in front of Kyle on a coaster.

"Thanks," Kyle muttered, knowing full well he was not going to drink it.

"Shoot," Kenny said, once Butters was comfortably seated on the couch by his boyfriend.

"Stan's telling Wendy about everything right now at Stark's Pond," Kyle sighed, putting his head in his hands.

"It's gonna blow up in his face," Kenny laughed, "He's never been good at thinking things out in the long run,"

"P-poor Wendy," Butters stammered, rubbing his knuckles together, "That Stan j-just causes problems!" he huffed.

Kyle smirked, "He's a bastard alright,"

"You gonna forgive him?" Kenny asked, getting straight to the point.

Kyle guessed Kenny was waiting for his little emo-fest to be over so he could get laid or something like that. He suddenly felt like a bother.

"I'll just go…" he sighed. Stan was the perfect person to talk to, not Kenny. Too bad Stan was the one causing him problems at the moment.

"Stay," Kenny sighed, rubbing his eyes. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel unwanted or something,"

Kyle sat back down, "I don't know, he doesn't deserve forgiveness," he said, and Butters nodded in agreement. "And yet, it's so hard to be mad at him…"

"I'd stick with feelings, they usually lead you in the right direction," Kenny mused, looking down at Butters and planting a kiss on his nose.

"Y-yeah but Stan will n-never learn if you don't s-stand up for yourself," Butters said.

"I agree with Butters more…" Kyle said. Kenny simply shrugged; his feelings weren't hurt or anything.

"Then that's that, now get the hell out," Kenny grinned, pointing to the door.

"Yeah yeah," Kyle muttered, getting up. "Thanks guys… or should I say thanks Butters," he smiled, waving to his two blonde friends and leaving.

The next day at school Kyle was expecting a full out riot against him, after all, he was the reason for all the drama between Stan and Wendy, and yet when he got to school, Wendy didn't glare at him, or threaten to beat him up, or anything crazy like that.

In fact, no one seemed to be noticing him more than normal at school. He passed Stan in the hallway; and he looked completely miserable, but Kyle figured that was just Stan not learning his lesson. Stan used people, he didn't care about anyone other than himself, and yet seeing his friend in so much pain made him want to run over there and tell him he forgave him for every single bad thing Stan had ever done to him.

Instead, he put on a blank face, and simply walked past Stan. He watched as Stan slumped through his day, receiving no attention from anyone, it was like he had the plague. Kyle figured Wendy might just be mad at him or something like that, but when Kyle saw Wendy hand in hand with Token, he finally decided to ask Kenny.

"So, what happened?" Kyle asked, pointing towards the depressed Stan, and the moved-on Wendy.

"…" Kenny opened his mouth to tell him, and the bell rang. Butters poked Kenny in the shoulder and whispered something about needing to go to his locker, so Kenny said he'd tell Kyle after school, and they went their separate ways.

Kyle waited throughout the rest of the school day to hear what had happened after he left Stark's Pond last night.

By the time the last bell rang, Kyle all but ran to Kenny and Butters.

"Alright, what happened?" Kyle asked.

"Wendy broke up with him," Kenny shrugged, "Started dating Token. She hasn't really told anyone why though…"

"But that's so… unlike her," Kyle said, shocked.

"She really loved him," Kenny shrugged, "Maybe a part of her still doesn't want to see him hurt,"

"Kinda like you," Butters smiled, taking Kenny's hand and walking towards the bus stop.

"Why don't I drive you guys?" Kyle asked, he wanted some time with his friends, even if it was a short 10 minute ride in the car where he did nothing but listen to Kenny and Butters giggle, whisper, and kiss in the back seat of his car. He needed anything to keep Stan off his mind.

"Bye guys," he said, as Kenny and Butters got out of the car at Butters house, he began driving home when his phone vibrated in his pocket.

Although he didn't normally text and drive, he flipped the phone open and saw that his mom wanted him to clean the kitchen before his father got home. He was texting back his reply, and glanced up just to be sure, and saw Stan dash out in the middle of the road.

He was going about 10 over the legal limit in a residential zone, and Stan seemed to freeze.

He dropped the phone, stomped on the break, and twisted the wheel.

He hit a telephone pole, and the airbag released.


	7. The Demand

Stan heard the car crash into something, but didn't feel anything, and he wondered if he was dead, or if his nerve endings just hadn't realized he was in immense pain yet.

He suddenly felt a harsh pain in his jaw, and then a hard grip in his shoulder, and then a pain in his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw a flash of red hair, and then he felt the asphalt on his back.

It took him a couple moments to realize he was getting the shit beat out of him by a Jew. He slowly opened one eye, when there was no new hit, he opened the other. His blue eyes met Kyle's green ones, and then Kyle flipped him off.

"You owe me a new car you suicidal piece of shit!" Kyle screamed. "Next time you're being all pussy goth faggot just tell me and I'll come kill you myself!"

"I'm not suicidal," Stan said, feeling very confused, "Why the hell would you think that?"

"Well let's see dipshit," Kyle sneered mockingly, "You ran out in front of a moving vehicle!"

"Only 'cause my dog ran off!" Stan argued.

"Sparky?" Kyle asked, completely forgetting about his ruined car, or the bleeding boy on the ground. "I don't see him," he said.

"Sparky!" Stan yelled, getting up and feeling the blood rush out of his head. "Whoa," he mumbled, grabbing Kyle's shoulder for support. "I need to get my dog," he said, and Kyle nodded.

Kyle began dragging Stan away from the road, and towards where Stan was pointing, after Sparky, he had been pulling Stan along for a good half hour, and clouds began to cover the sky, making it slightly darker. Finally, Kyle mustered up the courage to speak.

"You're a moron," Kyle hissed, lifting Stan up a bit more so he could better support the boy he was insulting.

"I don't need this crap right now dude," Stan muttered, shoving Kyle away from him and wobbling on his own two feet.

"And I don't need you at all!" Kyle yelled back, "You are worthless and I absolutely loath the fact that I can't find it in myself to hate your guts!"

"Guys…" a voice in the background said.

"Well I'm sorry alright?" Stan said forcefully, "I can't change the fact that I've messed things up with you but can we please talk about it later? I want to find my dog!"

"So now you choose the dog over me?" Kyle asked, raising an eyebrow and looking extremely irritable.

"Guys?" the voice tried again.

"No dammit," Stan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose, "I chose you over her, after you left, there is no one more important with you. I want to find my dog because I figured it's fucked up with us anyway so I might as well focus on the relationships that I haven't mutilated,"

"Well you're right on the fact you fucked us up," Kyle agreed, calming down slightly.

"Guys," the voice tried one more time.

"WHAT?" Both boys screamed turning and seeing Wendy, holding Sparky on a leash.

"I just figured you wanted your dog back," Wendy said simply, holding the leash out to Stan.

"Yes, thank you so much," Stan said, taking the leash and petting the dog.

"You both look like crap," Wendy said simply, and walked away.

Stan took a good look at Kyle and realized he had minor burns on the side of his face, his eyebrow was cut, and his lip was bleeding.

"I kinda fucked up your face," Kyle muttered, "Sorry,"

"I kinda deserved it," Stan shrugged it off. "How's your car?"

"Wrapped around a telephone pole," Kyle sighed, "I'm gonna have fun explaining that one to my dad,"

"I'll admit it was my fault," Stan said, holding out his hand. "Super best friends?"

Kyle eyed his hand warily, and shook his head slowly.

"I can't dude," he sighed, "I'm sorry,"

"I understand," Stan nodded, "Well dude, it was a good fifteen years," he said, turning to take his dog home.

"Kiss me,"

Stan froze in his place and slowly turned around. Kyle was standing there, rocking nervously back and forth on his heels.

"Really?" Stan asked, feeling hyper at the mere thought of kissing Kyle.

"…" Kyle just stared at him and waited.

Stan rushed forward and grabbed put his hands on the sides of Kyle's face, pulling their faces together he crashed his lips against Kyle's and squeezed the other boy tight. Kyle's arms went around Stan's neck and he kissed him back with such fierceness that Stan wondered just how far he would get in the middle of the street.

"I love you," Stan breathed against Kyle's lips, he was taking deep breaths because he had put everything he had into that kiss, and was slightly dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

"I love you too," Kyle smiled, resting his head on Stan's shoulder, and nuzzling against him.

"I'll never choose anyone over you, I promise," Stan said, taking Kyle's hand and lacing their fingers.

Kyle hummed in agreement, and closed his eyes, looking perfectly content.

"I should probably get Sparky home," Stan said, after about ten more minutes of standing there just holding Kyle. Kyle agreed and the boys walked back to the scene of the accident, holding hands and talking about menial things.

"I'd offer you a ride but…" Kyle sighed, when the boys had just stood there and stared at each other for an awkward minute or so, neither wanting to be the one to say goodbye.

"Yeah," Stan said, nodding and feeling nervous. "Well, bye I guess,"

Kyle laughed at his friend and nodded, "Later," he said, and began walking away.

"KYLE BROFLOVSKI WILL YOU BE MY BOYFRIEND?" Stan screamed, when Kyle had taken about twenty steps.

Kyle turned around and laughed, the sound making Stan's stomach get butterflies because of how cute Kyle was, but also because it made him realize he really didn't have to yell.

"Yes," Kyle said, walking back and planting a chaste kiss on his boyfriend.

"O-ok," Stan stuttered, "Will you… um, will you come over after dinner?"

"Sure," Kyle said, kissing Stan's cheek and turning to walk home.

"I did it Sparky," Stan said, the realization sinking in, "I DID IT!" he yelled happily, running home with his dog.

Kyle shook his head and laughed at how childlike his boyfriend was.

"Yes you did," he murmured, before entering his house.

* * *

Alrighty, well if you want, technically this is the end, the next chapter is just gonna be the part that actually makes this rated M...


End file.
